Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{20c + 20b}{10c} + \dfrac{15b + 10c}{10c}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{20c + 20b + 15b + 10c}{10c}$ $k = \dfrac{30c + 35b}{10c}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{6c + 7b}{2c}$